Potions, Snakes, and Onesies
by Mistalesers
Summary: Due to an unfortunate potions accident The Boy Who Lived is forced to take care of his most hated professor, only a baby Snape is a lot harder to hate than a full grown one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Severus Snape prowled up and down between the desks of his 7th year double potions class. How half of these dunderheads managed an E on their owls was beyond him, no doubt blind luck was a deciding factor for most of them. Thankfully the Longbottom child seemed to have failed as well as that boy who had a tendency to cause everything he so much as looked at to explode. The Weasley child was gone, as well as Malfoy's two goons, but that insufferable duo Granger and Potter scraped by, no doubt just barely for the latter. It was barely two weeks into term and Potter had already set a potion on the wrong temperature,causing a toxic gas to flood the room last week. He was forced to destroy his new set of robes.

Today there was no chance for that however, a skin regrowth potion for Madam Pomfrey with a scar and spot removal agent. The brats would have to have empty heads to ruin this particular potion. Of course, as he came to the Gryffindor tables he realized there was one person in his class who, amazingly, did have the rare trait of an empty head but lively body.  
"Potter!" He snapped, satisfied when the boy jumped.  
"Not only have you managed to completely ruin your potion, you also seem to be the sole reason my stores have been completely depleted. Really now, over pouring in a Newt level class is unacceptable. No matter, I shall manage to get something into that empty head of yours if it's the last thing I do. Detention and 3 feet on the importance of measuring before you pour. Now clean up that mess!"

Stalking away, he did not see as Potter began to pick up his ingredients, leaving his cauldron on its flame. The deep purple potion began to bubble as Potter made his way back to the storeroom. As everyone else's potions began to turn green and shimmer Potters began to hiss and splutter. As Snape turned around to see what the problem was now, the largest bubble popped and splashed onto the table around it.

Sighing, Snape waved his wand to banish it, but the sticky substance seemed melded to the cauldron. Walking over to take it off its flame he mentally cursed Potter for making such juvenile mistakes in his newt classes. Grasping the edges of the cauldron it hissed at him before settling.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor."

Taking out a vial to collect a sample of the stubborn concoction he did not notice as the liquid inside sunk down in the middle, much like a muggle trampoline when someone has landed on its center. When he turned around the potion sprung up, splashing his face and robes as Granger squawked and ducked behind her table. Though she was quick, the two gryffindor girls in front of her had no warning as they, Malfoy and an unfortunate student passing the desk on their way to the front were also splashed.

As students watched with rapt attention their professor and classmates shrank smaller and smaller until their clothes swallowed them and they disappeared.  
"Professor!" Hermione crouched down and gently began to move the fabric around,the professor was moving underneath his cloak. Lifting it as her other classmates picked up the rest of the shrunken students, there were audible gasps from everyone in the room. Just then, Harry came back from the storeroom.  
"What happened? 'Mione? Who's baby is that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully my chapters will be longer from now on but no promises. Also I truly have no idea where I'm going with this and nothing is beta'd. If I've gotten any Hp details wrong don't hesitate to drop a note and tips and reviews are always welcome. Let me know what you'd like to see and I'll try to include it in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Melara Bainbridge and Tristam Johnson (They're cute though so I'm satisfied.)

Chapter 2

"Eep! Blaise, take Professor Snape! Their clothes didn't shrink with them!" Hermione exclaimed as she held up a baby Snape, naked as the day he was born.  
"I've already got Malfoy and Johnson, someone else take him." Blaise told her, carefully balancing the two naked boys in either arm.  
"Harry!" Hermione rushed to Harry's side, placing a red-faced squirming baby into his arms as the professor began to cry.  
"Amelia's crawling away!" Someone shouted.  
"Well grab her!"

When all the de-aged students and one unhappy professor were carefully but messily swaddled in their old, and now too large, clothes the students sat in the headmasters office, attempting to explain.  
"Oh dear Albus, what shall we do" Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts resident Transfiguration Mistress worried as she paced.  
"Well for now I think I shall hold Severus. If I may my boy?" Dumbledore held out his hands to Harry as the boy gently bounced his old hated professor in his lap.  
"Yes sir, of course," he replied.

Albus picked up tiny Snape and placed him on his lap, where Snape promptly grasped a handful of his beard and pulled. Dumbledore winced and tried to untangle the baby's fingers as Professor McGonagall shook her head.  
"Albus, now is not the time to get distracted. Something must be done," she picked up Malfoy as he squirmed and tried to crawl down off of Blaise's lap, looking much less severe as she jutted out a hip to rest the young scion on.  
"Thank you professor." Blaise said as he settled Johnson, who was also in his lap, so that he was sitting up and facing forward.  
As Hermione handed Melara to Harry, so that she now only held Amelia in her lap, everyone in the Headmasters office now held a baby in their arms.  
"Professors, I left the potion under stasis in its cauldron so that we could use it to produce the cure." Hermione said as Amelia tried to stick her fingers in her mouth, slapping her palms on Hermione's cheeks and lips. Malfoy began to wiggle in McGonagalls grasp.

"That was very smart, thank you Miss Granger." Dumbledore said as Snape tried to grasp the clouds floating along on his robes. They were blue today.

"We can just undo it, right professor Dumbledore?" Harry said looking up from Melara.  
"To age them back so quickly would be very painful Mr. Potter, not to mention harmful. If they weren't to grow at exactly the right rate they could be killed." Minerva said, as she set Malfoy down in Hermione's lap and picked up Johnson as Amelia crawled into Blaise's lap. "We'll have to inform their parents... Albus, Albus!"  
"Yes Minerva?" Dumbledore looked up from where he was cooing at a baby Snape, playing with a clear rattle filled with stars Dumbledore had conjured out of a quill. Snape whacked him in the chin with it when he looked up. "Why don't we talk to Pomfrey for now?"

"Oh my," Poppy Pomfrey ushered the students in immediately, setting up a curtain to block the strange group of students, teachers and babies from view. Banishing their messy clothes and replacing them with blue and pink onesies as Minerva enlarged a hospital bed and transfigured bars to keep them from crawling off.  
"Explain." Pomfrey said when the children were all settled.  
"Harry Potter managed to de-age half the class along with our professor when we were supposed to be making simple skin regrowth potions." Blaise Zabini said first.  
"It wasn't my fault, I wasn't even in the classroom, I was in the storeroom!"  
"It was your potion Potter" Blaise retorted.

"Now children calm down. Poppy what can be done?" Albus said, his fingers dangling into the giant crib as even now Snape held tight.  
"Clearly they will have to be re-aged, however putting such stress on their bodies will be difficult. We cannot age them back right away, it will weaken their bones and organs but we should be able to do it slowly over a period of time. They will have to stay on a strict regimen of supplements, but I cannot keep them here Albus, a hospital ward is no place for young children." Albus nodded and looked toward Minerva.  
"I cannot keep them Albus I still have the older children to look after." the transfiguration mistress bristled.  
"The children, what a magnificent idea, the children will take care of them." Twinkling as he looked at the 3 students. Even now Amelia was reaching out her little arms for Blaise Zabini. The trio turned shocked and pleading looks at their headmaster.

"You can't be serious professor Dumbledore!"  
"What about classes?!"  
Pulling his hand free of Snape's grasp as the baby began to mouth at his hand Dumbledore said "Im sure you all understand the gravity of the situation we find ourselves in now, four students and a teacher have all been de-aged and will now spend an extremely painful few months growing up all over again. The least you students could do is watch over them while they do." Lifting his hands as they began to protest, "They will have to stay here for the duration of their regrowth and we are simply too busy to care for them. As the cause of our predicament surely you are hoping to help fix your mistake Mr. Potter, as for you two, think of it as a class project."

"Now, who would like what child?"

As soon as the words were uttered the three leapt on the crib, as Harry and Hermione both reached for Melara, Blaise picked up a smiling Amelia. Melara began to cry in Hermione's arms and Harry was trying to reach Tristam Johnson who was sleeping in the corner. Snape began to cry again as Draco played with his blue clad toes. Poppy tsked at Harry as she picked up and consoled Snape, placing him in Harry's arms and taking Melara, who had expelled her breakfast all over the back of Hermione's shirt and burped her.

"Try young Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked pointedly at Hermione. Hermione cleaned her shirt and reluctantly nodded. Reaching for young Draco, who was delighted to be picked up as he latched onto her like a fairy to a flower.  
"There, that ought to be a better match" she said looking satisfied.  
"Madam Pomfrey you can't be serious!" Harry said as Snape sniffled in his arms  
"Quite the contrary he seems to like you and as you are the cause of this fiasco Mr. Potter I assumed you had planned to take responsibility." She said, giving Harry a disapproving look.  
"Yes ma'am..."

"Now that that's settled it would seem young Mr. Johnson and Miss Bainbridge have had too much excitement for one morning, why not let them rest as we discuss your new arrangements." Dumbledore said as he motioned to Tristam and Melara, who were asleep in the crib. The three students shared trapped looks as they wondered if they could make it back to the Headmaster's office without being seen, the Slytherin of the group especially. Dark green and baby pink were just not a good look on him.


End file.
